Adam Hicks One shot
by bladeshlye123
Summary: Shyle Learns that she in love with Adam Hicks and has one shot to get him


"Hey, Shyle. What are you going to say to Adam Hicks, When you see him at the movie site?" My younger sister saids to me, I looked at her and imagined me talking to Adam Hick the cutest boy in the famous world.

_"Shyle, I got to go. I guess I'll talk to you later." Adam saids to me I look at him seeing his blue eyes, sparkle at me. _

_I stand there and watch Adam Hicks start to walk away _

_'Shyle, what are you doing? This is your moment, do what you have to do to make him feel the same way you have felt for six long painful years now.' My mind controls me and I start to run to catch up to him, _

_"Adam!" I said taking his arm. He turns around _

_"Shyle, Are you scared to walk home by your self? Do you want me to walk you home?" _

_"Adam…Please…I have to…". _

_"What's wrong, Shyle?" his blue eyes looking into my green eyes, which made me feel like I was going to melt just staring into them '_

_You got him, do it. Show him that you love him, and what you felt for the longest time!" "ADAM, Te Amo!" I say to him and My lips touched his, I felt his arms come around my waist and pull me close to him. I felt dazed as his lips came off mine _

_"Adam…I'm sorry, I knew you were dating someone but I felt this way for a long time for you." _

_"Be with me." he whispers. "What?" I said looking at his face, he was smiling _

_"I want to be with you, I felt something for you since I saw you the first time at the movie set." _

_"Yes, I will be with you." _

"Shyle, wake up! Your drooling on yourself." My little sister said with laughing in the process.

I opened my eyes slowly, from the beautiful day dream that I have ever had My eyes shift to the clock and it was past the time I was going to leave for the movie set

"Oh crap, I got to go." I said.

I felt my heart beating so fast for seeing Adam Hicks to the movie set and from the dream.

When I got there, it was three clock only 15 more mins until the set opens. I got out of my mustang G.t, which I got from my parents for a 16 birthday gift.

As I started to walk to the door to get ready for the set to open, I wasn't watching were I was going and hit my face on the pole. I landed right on my but

"Oh, gosh!" I screamed at myself plus with crying, my face hurt so bad I started to get scared cause nobody was watching to help me. But the worse part is I felt like I had to get stitches, for hurting my face like that.

"Hey, Are you okay?"

I heard someone say, I felt their hand touch my shoulder and gently grip me to lay me flat on my back to see my face. The moment, I moved my hands from my face I was surprised he was talking to me. But also helping me, It was Adam Hicks he was gently touching my face to see if any bones were broke

"That looked like a pretty hard hit, Are you okay?" Adam asks me, helping me up from the ground

"I'm okay, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so stupid." I said looking at Adam, he was wearing a black shirt that had a monkey with headphones on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get over here faster to help you. I was just stunned, that you might die from that hard of impact to that pole. Until I heard your voice, Then I was happy that you are okay. I'm Adam." holding his hand out

"My name is Shyle, I'm going to be the new actress." I said taking his hand

"Oh that's good, That other one that I had to practice with hated me. Do you hate me?"

"No, I think you are pretty nice to people."

"Thanks…" He said, I could see him blushing. I smiled at the sight

"Hey, I hate to ask but. What time is it?" I ask him

"It's.." looking at his watch "3:14pm, why you asking?"

"Isn't the Movie set, opening right now?"

"Yeah….." Adam said looking at me

"I want to be on time, I don't want to be late for acting?"

"Oh." smiling more "I thought you were thinking about something else."

"Like What?" I question him

"Oh, Nothing. Come on!"

The Movie practice was longer than I thought, cause Adam and me were laughing every time someone talked. We both walked out of the set together, Adam stopped and stopped Laughing. I looked at him and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." I saw him looking at his watch "Shyle, I got to go. I guess we can talk again later."

I watched his eyes, they were sparkling like the daydream. I watched Adam start to walk off.

'I wonder what would happen if I did it just like the daydream' I start to run up to him

"Adam, Wait.." I said, Adam turns around

"Shyle, What's wrong?" his blue eyes was holding me still, I felt like I couldn't speak

"Adam…Please…I have to…".

"Shyle. Hey tell me what's wrong?" his hands are on my shoulders

"ADAM, Te Amo!" I say to him and My lips touched his, I felt his arms come around my waist and pull me close to him. I felt dazed as his lips came off mine

"Shyle…." Adam's hands came around my waist

"I'm sorry, I knew you were dating someone…." I got stopped

"Shhh…." Adam looked in to my eyes "I don't care, I'm dating anyone."

"Adam…I love you…"

'Say it, say be with me. That's how the dream ends.' I thought

"Be with me, forget the world. I want to be with you, and nobody else. So what do you say?"

I look up to Adam, 'You know what, I could love this face forever. Say yes, Why not I've loved him forever it feels like.'

"Yes. I want to be with you forever."


End file.
